Psychotic Devil Player
by adithyalakshmi
Summary: Echizen Ryoka. She came back to Japan to be with her twin-brother, Ryoma. However, unexpected things happened. Her life starts anew in Japan. There were a lot of hard-tough times, a lot of sad times, a lot of fun times, a lot of awkward times, a lot of hilarious times, a lot of excitement and even, a bit of romance!
1. Description

Echizen Ryoka. Yes, you have guessed it right! She is Echizen Ryoma's twin-sister! She is able to play tennis really, really well. However, she made it official before entering middle-school that she would not play tennis anymore. Her family members did not have any other choice but to respect her decision. What they did not know was that she is still playing tennis secretly. She can't just give up completely her all-time favorite hobby just like that, after all.

After living several years in America, she decides to come back to Japan and stay with her brother. Her life changed step-by-step after she met a captain of a tennis club, whom she met while practicing tennis in secret. She decides to start over from the beginning.

Her life starts anew in Japan. There were a lot of hard-tough times, a lot of sad times, a lot of fun times, a lot of awkward times, a lot of hilarious times, a lot of excitement and even, a bit of romance!

Why did she come back? Why did she stop tennis (officially)? How her life did changed bit-by-bit? What will happen to her? Where will she decide to go to? Do Ryoma even remember her? What about Ryoga? Will she fall in love gradually? Who will be her love interest? What if she needs to face her beloved brother, Ryoma, himself?

A lot of questions lie unanswered. Continue reading to find out more...


	2. Genius Play 1: Suspicious Child Appeared

**Akaya's POV:**

_"Furi."_

And then, there was the hitting of a ball. A hitting of a tennis ball, in fact, to be more precise.

I went closer to the unused tennis court to see who is playing. From the sound itself, it was pretty convincing that it was very, very strong. I pushed the leaves and huge bushes out of the way. Come to think of it, the person said 'furi' meaning….free? I almost thought it was Masaharu-sempai was the one playing. Never mind. I will find out soon who it is.

I went closer and closer and then, the person figure got clearer. Stepping into the court, I slowly walked to the person. He was wearing a hoodie and his right arm is tied with some bandages. I tried to make no sound to silently watch the guy playing. His shots are accurate.

"What do you want from me?" He said as he kept on playing against the wall.

Wait. He noticed me? I am pretty sure my presence was not noticeable. And…his voice seems so…strange. Quite the baby type one. Never mind that.

"I want to you to play a match with me." I said to him taking off my tennis carrier.

I guess I can get some warm up before practice.

"Are you worthy enough to be my opponent?" He said back to me, not even looking back. He continued with his one-sided play against a wall.

Who the hell does he think he is?! Do you know who you are talking to hoodie-guy?!

I unzipped the tennis carrier and took out my tennis racquet. I took a ball and right away shot at him.

I smirked evil fully. No one messes with Kirihara Akaya! Got that? No one messes with me!

He dodged to the right and passes back the ball in a shot that I can't return. He did not even look back to me. And that shot….If it hit onto any part of my body, I would be done for.

Hmmm? Interesting.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"It is none of your business." He said as he still continued with his play against a wall.

"Then… Let's settle it with a match."

He did not reply. He still went on playing against the wall.

"Umm? I am challenging you. Did you hear me, just now?"

He kept on playing while answering, "I am not deaf. Anyways, it is dangerous to play with me. So, get lost."

This is pissing me off! Am I not worthy enough?! Well, let's see about that…

"_Oya?_ You are afraid, aren't you? You are afraid that you would lose! Coward!" I yelled at him.

He froze there for a second and stopped the ball from returning back to the wall and turned to me. He dropped his hoodie slightly in the effort.

My eyes widened when I saw it. "You are a girl?!" I shouted, shocked at what I have seen.

"Is there something wrong about that?" She quickly raised her hoodie up to cover her head again.

I smirked at her and took of my jersey's jacket. "Heh? Interesting…" I said as I stepped onto the court.

She stepped forward to the net and spun her racquet, asking me, "Which?"

"Smooth." I said.

The racquet landed, indicating it is smooth. Yosh!

"Ne~ If I win, you should tell your name. Deal?" I said to her.

"And If I win?" She asked back to me.

"Well, you decide…" I replied, not knowing what to actually say.

"Then… You need to say some things about yourself. How about that?"

"That's it? Fine with me," I replied to her.

She turned back to me and said, "Oh. Let's put only one game on the line."

I asked, quizzically, "No tie breaks? I mean, then, there is no one set match? Fine with me. You will regret your decision though."

His- I mean, her face was just blank. She had quite greenish-black hair, if you look closely. She also has these golden eyes that hold you right there and get mesmerized by it.

"I serve first." I said, as I done my serves.

It was a strong serve but she returned it right away.

Hmm? Interesting… I think I should be quite serious here.

I did give quite some spin to the ball and served to her court. She did not move there for a second. Her eyes widened to the spot where the ball landed and gave some black markings. She looked at me and smirked a little.

"_Warukunai. _Not bad at all." She said, while her golden eyes twinkle with interest. She's getting serious, huh? Nice. That's exactly what I want.

I gave a lot more serves but she returned it quite easily. It was a long rally. Getting impatient, I went for the blind spot.

"It's over, unknown girl!" I said, I served to the blind spot.

She flashed a small smirk and returned it with a serve I have never saw before. It is as if a tsunami hovering to me.

Her stance was just like Higuma Otoshi's stance. The difference was that she is facing the opposite direction and her head is higher than it is supposed to be.

"Water Incursion," She said as she finished the serve.

Water Incursion? Well, it does kind of look like a tsunami. Moreover, how was she able to do that? I can't even understand her actions properly. This is getting troublesome. Very, very troublesome.

"Fifteen-All," She said as she returned back to her normal position.

Damn. If the word gets out that I am defeated by a tiny girl like her, I am done for. If things get worse, I might need to turn to the Devil mode.

I don't want to hurt her though. She looks so fragile and small.

Wait. What am I saying? This is Kirihara Akaya! The Devil, himself! No way am I going to let my sympathy com in between my feelings! That is just so-

"Are you going to serve or not, noodle-head?"

Oh right. I need to serve. I forgot about that. This is outrageous. I must not let my mind wander off somewhere during a match. Vice-Captain Sanada would have slaughter me with just his words, if he was here.

Wait. What the hell did she just call me?!

"Who is a noodle-head, you unknown cocky girl?" I shouted at her, obviously pissed off.

She wore this stupid smug-smile on her face which just pissed me off even more. This girl is going so down!

I hit two more serves and she just stood there, doing nothing. Why is she not moving? Is she looking down on me? Does she think she can win easily like that?

"Oi, giving up already?" I asked her. More like, I yelled at her. This girl is pissing me off. I am going to strangle her, _kami-sama!_

"Heh. In your dream of dreams." She said, still smiling so cockily.

That. Is. It. This last serve will win me a game. You are going down, golden-eyed bitch!

I made my stance and served the ball. Hahahaha, this is the end for you!

Her smile widens a bit more and hit the ball and returned it.

"30-40" She said to me, still smirking.

How did she do that? Water Incursion? No. It is different. It all happened in a millisecond. What did she just do here?

Never mind. I am the one with advantage here!

I served the ball again. This time I gave more strength and spin. This will cause an irregular bounce! Ha! It is over now, kid! You are going to lose to me! The almighty me!

She ran to the ball and was about to hit it when the ball gave an irregular bounce. Her smile faded and she looked back for a moment. As if she has superpowers, she was in the back of the court less than a second and returned the serve, causing her to get another point.

"One-Footed Split Step?" I asked her. Well, it sounded more like a statement rather than a question. She knew that I knew that I knew that she knew the one-footed split step. Wait, I am not even making proper sense here.

"Heh? You knew." She said as her smug came back to her face again.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my position. I can't offer to lose a single point. My game is on the line here. My pride will be crushed in a moment.

This is it. Here comes the knuckle serve!

I threw the ball in the air and hit it with my racquet.

Once again, her smile faded and her eyes squinted to the direction of my ball. She jumped onto the umpire's seat and jumped off it. She twirled a bit on the air and held her racquet high. As if a camera just flashed to my eye, my eyes shut forcefully, being unable to bear the immense light.

"Sunlight Illusion"

What?

My eyes gradually opened back, adjusting to the light. The girl landed back to the court gracefully. She landed with a smile on her face.

"Game won by me." She said, still smiling.

Wait. WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHY? WHO?

Wait. 'Who' has nothing to do with the current moment. What the hell are you thinking, Kirihara Akaya! You don't even make sense!

Well, I don't know who she is. So, it kind of does make sense, one way or another. So...yeah. Shut up, you. I mean, me.

Great. Now, I am talking to myself. I should have listened to the advice where I was told to go to counselling. I should probably drop by for a check-up in the nearest Mental Hospital.

Wait, Akaya! Focus. Focus! F-O-C-U-S!

Where was I again? Oh right. Let me go back there again. Rewind it a little bit...and yeah.

Wait. WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHY?

As if reading my mind, she gestured with her racquet to my left. My eyes followed the tennis racquet's direction finding the tennis ball right next to my left foot.

I looked at her in awe. How did she do that? Just… who is she?

She raised her head up. Her hoodie fell towards the back. She pointed the tennis racquet at me and then said,

_"Mada mada dayo."_

As if I am heading back in time, my head was full of flashbacks. Full of the pictures with the _chibi _who is full of himself! Full of that stupid midget who defeated me! Full of that cocky white-capped squirt!

"You….. Why are you so similar to that stupid, short, cocky brat who beat Vice-Captain Sanada?!" I yelled at her.

Her smile faded and looked at me with eyes full of …agony. She turned her face away from me and looked towards the court floor. Her eyebrows lowers. She frowns and then, looked at the net.

"Don't you remember the promise?" She asked me. Is she trying to change the subject?

"Promise? Oh right. The deal. Damn." I cursed at my wretched game.

There was a long pause. I glanced at her. She was tapping her foot impatiently and looked at her watch and then looked to me. She raised her eyebrows giving me _you-are-wasting-my-time-tell-me-now _look.

"Okay, okay," I said. I surrendered in defeat and shrugged my shoulders. I continued, "Where do I start?"

She gave no reply and I continued talking, "Fine, fine! I got it, okay?"

I sighed deeply in utter defeat and started my introduction, "I am Kirihara Akaya. I am thirteen. I mean, I am fourteen, now. 168 centimeter, 62 kilogram, birthday on September 25, Libra, Blood Type O. I have a father, mother and older sister. I am from Rikkaidai Middle School. I am in my third year, now. I was once called the second year ace. Now, I am the captain of my tennis club. My dominant arm is the right. My play style is the aggressive baseliner. I have played-"

"Shut up. You are making my ears bleed badly." She said to me in a monotone as she rolled her eyes to me.

This girl… "What do you want me to say then?!" I yelled at her.

"All I wanted to know is about that racquet you are using and your shoes."

That's all she wanted to know? And here I am telling my height and weight and age and school and stuff. Whoa. You never failed to amuse yourself, Akaya! She is a total stranger, you know! Got that? Total S-T-R-A-N-G-E-R! Who in their right mind will tell their whole life story to some random stranger?! Well, I am not really telling my whole life story... but still.

Wait, Akaya. Focus. You are acting like that weird guy who always say 'Gekokujo' or something. What was his name again? Hiyori? Hiyoki? Hiyoshi? Oh right.. Hiyoshi. Currently, the tennis club captain of Hyotei.

Akaya! You are doing it again! Focus on the situation! Just focus, Akaya!

She cleared her throat, obviously indicating that she is waiting for me to answer. Man, this is the worst.

I blushed slightly due to embarrassment and said, "My racquet is PRO STAFF 5.5 WILSON STRETCH. Whereas….My shoes are the DT WILSON…You know… the DYNOSPHERE technology one…"

"Oh. _Domo_."

She took her tennis racquet and placed it on her tennis carrier. Then, she hid the tennis carrier into another big bag. Why would she hide her tennis carrier? She plays so well, right? So, it is not because she is embarrassed. I am sure of it. Then, why would she do it? For no reason?

Wait. Who am I to meddle with her matters? It is none of my business! Snap your mind out of it, Akaya!

"Oh right," the tiny cocky voice said.

I looked to where she was exiting. She turned to me and looked into my eyes.

She said, "Since you told me a lot about you, I guess I will tell you my name, then."

I wanted to walk closer to her but my legs were stuck to the ground. There was a long pause. The wind blew and there were couple of leaves flying here and there. I could hear the birds chirping. It was a really long pause.

Suddenly, all of the voices died down.

She flashed a tiny smirk (that annoyed me like hell!) to me and said,

_"Echizen Ryoka. Yoroshiku."_


	3. Genius Play 2: Chibisuke Number Two

**Ryoka's POV:**

_"Tadaima."_

"_Okaeri! _Ryoka-san, _Ishashuburi de, gengki?_"

I let out a small sigh, "Of course, I am all right. Oh and long time no see to you too, Nanako-san."

"_Oyaji! _Can I borrow one of your magazines?" I immediately recognized the voice. The guy who I have just met last year. No one else know that we have already met except for him and me.

"Ryoga-nii-san..." I blurted out.

He quickly turned to me and then, a huge grin took over his face. His smile that looks like a Cheshire cat. It is a stupid smile. I am glad I don't have that in my genes. He rushed to me and took my hoodie off my head and messed up my hair.

He looked at me while saying with a twinkle in his eye, "Are you playing tennis now, Chibisuke Number Two?"

I flinch at that stupid nickname and shot him a glare. Just because he knew me after Ryoma, I got 'Number 2'.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ryoga-nii. I am not playing tennis anymore. I have told you that last year. Tch."

_Okaa-san _came out of nowhere and questioned me, "When did you meet him? The last time you met him was when you were way, way small. What were you? Five? Six? I don't really remember... But I know that it was not last year, Ryoka."

Damn. I forgot. I shot Ryoga-nii another look for him to answer mom's question. He shot me another look and we end up in a battle of glares. In the end, of course, I won.

He sighed in utter defeat and then explained some lie he made up on the spot. "You see, Rinko-san. She e-mailed me."

Ah. He is still calling mom by her name. I guess it is still quite tough to accept me and Ryoma's mom as his mom. Well, it is better than the last time I heard him calling mom. He used to call mom '_Oba-saan.'_

"You have an e-mail, Ryoga-kun?" She asked back, looking very surprised.

Ryoga-nii gave her a blank look, literally saying _Are you kidding me? _I smirked slightly at that. Someone has forgotten that we are living in the 21st Century.

"Well, whatever. You must be tired, Ryoka. Come and rest. Your room is next to Ryoma's."

At the last word she said, my ears perked up as if on cue. I am going to meet Ryoma. I am going to meet Ryoma.

Finally. How many years have I been waiting for this?

People always said that whenever I am with Ryoma and whenever I am with him, our character changes. Maybe even by just mentioning each other's name.

Boy, I was so excited to meet him. As much as I hate to admit it, it is true.

Of course, I did not show any of that on my face. I acted casually as I went up the stairs and I opened the first room I saw.

I opened to see a room where a cat was messing around and there was a grip tape neatly organized in the side of a shelf. There were a couple of books on studies but mostly were about tennis. Of course. Typical Ryoma.

I dropped my baggage and went for the cat. She looked to my eyes for a while. Then, she crawled back and forth around my feet. Her fur is still so soft.

I squat down and purred her on the back. I held her and stood up. She made a lot of noises and then, she looked to my eyes and purred in satisfaction. Has she forgotten me already? I hope not.

"Karupin, thank you for taking care of Ryoma…. Okay?"

She meowed in reply.

I smile slightly at her response and held her tightly. I missed Karupin. Back in America, Ryoma and I used to fight on who will play with Karupin. In the end, we will settle the matter with, the one and only, tennis match.

I looked at the time. It was late in the evening.

Ryoma should be back soon, I thought. I placed Karupin back to Ryoma's (I assume) bed.

She meowed sadly. It halted me for a second. Why did she have to meow so sadly? I turned to her and said softly, "I will be back soon, Karupin. I will. I promise."

She purred in reply.

I opened Ryoma's door and left Ryoma's room. I opened the room next to it. It was empty except for the air conditioner, bed some shelves and well…a window.

I dropped my luggage onto the floor space nearby and dropped by my baggage onto the bed. I took out my luggage and placed them onto their places that they need to be placed.

In the middle of packing, I saw that one picture that I treasured the most. Ryoma winning the National Tennis Match for boys and me winning the National Tennis Match for girls at the same time. We were called the invincible twins ...until I made an official announcement that I am quitting tennis.

I looked at the clock once again. Isn't Ryoma supposed to be home now?

I zipped back my luggage. I can unpack everything later. My eyes scanned the room once more before leaving the room and suddenly, I got distracted by the cap. The cap I used to wear whenever I play tennis. I have given it up officially but the cap is still with me. This evidence should be hidden or _Oyaji _will just raise his hopes up.

Ryoma uses a white cap. Ryoga-nii wanted to show off his 'beautiful' face or something. How narcissistic. He is nowhere near good-looking even. _Oyaji _used to tie up his hair in a ponytail and act like some ancient samurai. As much as it is annoying, I still respect him. (If only he give up all those filthy magazines, I won't try to hide the fact he is my father then.) As for me... I have a pink tennis cap. The ladies type one. _Okaa-san _used to wear those kinds on the days she played tennis.

I went near the cap and hid it inside my tennis carrier. Then, I hid my tennis carrier under my bed. My dad would probably spot it right away. It is him after all. I decided to put some cardboard full of clothes in front of it. This will do as a disguise.

I exited the room and went down the stairs. I roam about a bit more around the house in silence. I have visualized a traditional Japanese house. I did thought we would be living in some kind of dojo... but this is normal. Well, whatever. The house is nowhere near the reason why I decided to come to Japan.

I was still walking here and there inside the house when I bumped into someone. I sniffed in the process. Orange.

I looked up to his face and shot him a look. "Watch where you are going."

He looks at me in sigh and asked me, "Why do you always need to give me that kind of look, Chibisuke Number Two? _Naze?_"

I ignored him in reply.

He sighed again. "_Yare, yare. _You were much cuter when you were younger. Ryoma too. Both of you called me 'Nii-chan'. It was just so _kawaii_!"

He looked at me for a reaction. I gave him a blank look.

His eyes twitch and he sighed again. "Why are you and Ryoma so similar anyway? That is just so ...unfair! Unfair, unfair, unfair! Chibisuke Number Two~"

I finally (fortunately for him) gave him a reply, "You knew me after you left Ryoma. All alone."

Maybe not exactly a 'fortunate' reply he was expecting.

There was anger mixed by agony flashed through his eyes. I guess I should not have said that. It was not Ryoga-nii's fault that he left Ryoma. I really regret saying that. Why did he have to show such an expression?

He looked away from my eyes and darted across the sliding door which was slightly open. He looked through it and saw the sky. "The sun is going to set," he said, trying to adjust a smile.

Like in a hour. He made it sound like it is setting already.

The situation is getting more and more awkward.

I quickly turned away from him and left the room in silence. One of my hoodie was lying nearby. I took it and wore it. I am wearing a purple one now.

"Where are you going, Chibisuke Number Two?" He asked me. Rather it sounded like he was yelling at me... Or it might be just my imagination.

"_Betsuni. _Not really anywhere." I answered quietly, not really bothering whether he heard me or not.

"Yeah right." He snorted. Oh. He heard me.

I left the house and stroll down the streets. Everywhere I saw, there were few ladies with shopping bags. Some of them with their kids. Quite a normal everyday scene in Japan, I suppose.

I continued walking and walking and I found myself in a park where I was earlier. I have no sense of direction. Or maybe I do. It is just that it does not really work in important times. Never mind. It doesn't really work.

I raised my hoodie to hide my face a bit. I am not exactly the typical ordinary middle school girl you see every day. I placed my hands in my pockets and walked around, looking around at the bushes and trees.

Sakura.

Nice stuffs you got there, Japan.

I bumped to someone. Not again. I shot the person a glare without even looking closely at his/her face. _"Watch where you are going"_. No, I did not say that vocally. I said that through my glare.

"Ah! Unknown-girl! I thought you went to your home or something! Hey, You changed your hoodie? Or the colour suddenly changed from red to purple?"

I looked closely to see him. Again? "Oh. It is only you, noodle-head," I said to him.

"Heh? Akaya's girl. I thought you had no interested in dating. You showed no interest in the opposite gender," Said some guy with bluish kind of hair.

"Masaharu-sempai! _Ore wa homo janai!" _The noodle head argued back.

"Well, well. It is proven now that you are not gay. _Shinpanai_, Akaya," He said back to him.

"I am not worried at all!" The noodle-head yelled back to the senior guy.

Since they are going to continue arguing, I ignored them and walked past them.

"Where do you think you are going, Akaya's girl? I thought you wanted some time with Akaya. Did I ruined it gor you, Akaya's girl?"

I shot him a glare and said sternly to the bluish hair guy, "My name is _not _Akaya's girl. Got that, blue guy?"

He looks taken aback for a moment and then, resumed smiling. "_So desu ka? _Then... Let me know your name."

I did not feel like telling my name, so I decided to ignore him. However, the noodle-head popped out of nowhere and sad, "I know her name, Masaharu-sempai!"

I shot him a glare, warning him that he would not have a chance to see tomorrow if he said my name. He got the nerve to ignore me though.

He started, "Her name is-"

"Echizen Ryoka."

No, it was not me who said that. It was not noodle-head either. It was a creepy guy with straight hair and closed eyes who came out of nowhere.

"Renji! I thought you were stuck in the middle of high school works!"

I ignored the blue hair guy's statement and asked the eye-closed guy, "How did you know me?"

He did not smile or do anything. He had the same expression on his face. He said to me, "Echizen Ryoka. Once called as the 'Girl of the Invincible Twins'. More likely to be known as the 'Tennis Elementalist'. The one who officially quit tennis years ago. She-"

"You are wrong, Renji-sempai" It was the noodle head who spoke up now. "She played with me earlier."

Oh damn. Soon, the world will know about this. I will be dead. Soon. I should go and prepare my coffin.

"I am sure she has her own reasons. She doesn't want people to know about it, I presume. Let's not tell anyone about this matter unless it is compulsory."

I mentally sigh in relief. However, I still got my guard up. Who knows when the media get this scoop?

"Nice! Then, have a match with me, Akaya's girl!"

I turned back and saw the bluish hair pointing his racquet at me. I ignored him and start to walk away.

Suddenly, I can sense a ball coming towards me. I turned back and caught the ball with my right hand.

"Heh? You really are good. Have a match with me, Akaya's girl."

I raised my head and threw back the ball. _ What is his problem, anyway?_

He looked at me, squinting his eyebrows. He then gave a smirk. "See? You are scared!"

Not this again. If he is going to do this, then I am not backing down. I am not letting this challenge get away from my grasp. His is going to deserve his fate the moment he challenged me.

"Fine then. Don't come back to me crying, blue guy. _Furi._"

"Heh? You are underestimating me. I bet two thousand yen that I can defeat you. _Puri._"

I smirked, evil fully. "Let's see about that."

The noodle guy suddenly spoke up. "_Furi?! Puri?! _What the hell?!"

We both ignored him and went for the nearest tennis court. He passed me a tennis racquet as we entered the court. The noodle-head climbed the umpire's seat and sat down.

"BEST OF ONE SET MATCH! ECHIZEN TO SERVE!"


	4. Genius Play 3: Trickster

Niou's POV:

_"__You are going to lose. Don't come to me crying, blue guy"_

Why the hell am I called a blue guy? Wait until you meet Yukimura, Akaya's girl.

_"__BEST OF ONE SET MATCH! ECHIZEN TO SERVE"_

Having the same name with that _chibi_. How nostalgic.

She dribbled the tennis ball and threw it high. She jumped off the ground and hit it with her tennis racquet, showing off a bit of her navel. As she hit it, her hoodie still stayed on its position.

That move.

Twist serve.

I won't let you take the momentum just like that, Akaya's girl.

I rushed to the location to return and hit it back cutting down the spin. This will do. She can't use it easily then.

Even though her eyes are pretty much hidden by the hoodie, I can see a sharp glint of light inside her eyes. _Oya? _She is serious.

Wait. Maybe just like that white-capped brat, it is the way she looks at people.

"15-Love"

Huh? When? How did the score-

"_Ne, anata. _Don't you think it is time you stop going to your own world?"

I kept staring at her blankly. She replied again, "Is it me or the noodle-head guy do the same? Are all your members like this?"

She knew I was his team-mate?

Rather… She dared insult our team. Bitch. She is a real bitch.

Watch out, girl! This is none other than Rikkaidai Fuzoku!

Calm down, Masaharu. Concentrate or you will lose the match. Don't lose your cool.

"_Puri." _I replied calmly.

"_Furi." _She replied. Mocking me?

The nerve…

I changed to Akaya. No, not the devil mode. I can save it for later.

Her eyes widen as she saw me doing the transformation. She looked at me and asked me sternly, "You know how to do the mystical illusion?!"

Mystical illusion? What is that?

"It's over!" I said while cackling some evil laughter. Well, this is what Akaya do all the time.

I glanced at Akaya. He looked slightly offended.

"Masaharu-sempai! I don't laugh like that!"

I chuckled slightly as his response.

"_Ano sa," _the girl on the other side of the court started. "Are you going to stop with these bickering? I am not an easy opponent. It's your time to serve."

Eh? She got one game already?

She might have seen the confusion on my face. She sighed and said to me, "Are the both of you are homosexual or something? One teasing the other and the other enjoying the treatment and then, chuckling at the reply… You guys should go for _yaoi_ dramas."

What?

"_Chotto mate! _I am not a masochist!" Kirihara shouted.

I looked at him in disbelief. She is calling you homo and you are objecting by saying that you are not a masochist?! What the hell, Akaya?!

She seemed to be surprised at his reply too. She started chuckling to herself. Not being able to control it, she further pinned down her hoodie over her face.

This girl…

She can't suppress her laughter that much.

She really is provoking me. Just like that cocky squirt.

Well, it is Showtime. You are going to lose if you are too full of yourself.

Wow. I sounded like Atobe.

Sorry, Akaya. You are pretty much useless. I will transform to the other rookie.

_"__Toyama Kintaro! Yoroshu! Yoroshu!"_

Akaya looked at me in skepticism. His eyes twitched as he said, "Y-you thought I was useless, didn't you? But why replace me with that wild brat?!"

He is an airhead. On second thought, maybe he got a point.

She raised her head and asked me, "When are you going to serve?"

I threw the ball in air and hit a normal serve.

She narrowed her eyes and said in disappointment, "This is it? I thought there would be something..."

She hit back with a serve almost similar to twist serve. It went past me and shot upwards roughly like Hakugei.

If Kintaro is in my position, he would…

I jumped off the court and spin on the air. I held both my knees tight and swirled on the air. And then I stretched and hit it with a wild serve.

"Love-15"

Heh. I got a point. Look at the look on her face. She was definitely surprised.

She lowered her body a bit. She smirked and then said, "**Not bad.**"

English? Well, as expected from the _chibi_'s sister.

I hit a normal serve again. She returned with the same move again. I jumped off the court and spin on the air again. I held both my knees tight and swirled on the air again. And then I stretched and hit it with a wild serve again.

She ran to the edge and hit it with a strong serve.

"15-All"

Damn. What is with that serve anyway… and that aura… What is with that aura?

"_Muga no Kyouchi?!_" Akaya yelled.

"**State of self actualization.**" She said, being composed.

I said nothing in reply. English again?

She said, ever so cockily, "Did you actually think you can do the same thing twice? You are against none other than me!"

Their similarities are pissing me off.

"We are not over yet." I said to her.

I hit another serve and she hit it back ever so normally.

Wait a minute. It disappeared?!

"_Kamikakushi?!_" Akaya yelled. You should stop yelling every one of her move, sea-weed head.

"30-15"

Damn. I should not let her defeat me. She already got one game away from me.

I hit my serve and she hit back with a serve. I hate the fact it feels like the game is repeating again and again. I hit it back in a way it should be. She hit it back with a lob. Exactly what I wanted.

I jumped off the court and hit Kintaro's special move.

"Super Ultra Great Delicious _DaiSharin Yama Arashi!_" I yelled as I hit the serve. The serve hit the court before she could even react to it.

Her eyes widened. "Big spinning mountain storm?" She questioned in bewilderment.

"30-All"

She clenched her racquet tighter and looked at me firmly.

"Do that serve again. I know how to counter it."

I flinched at what she said. How? So soon already? Impossible. She's just bluffing.

"_Uso." _I said as I hit a serve. She returned it with a lob.

She's asking for it. Well, can't help it then. I shall hit it again. You asked for it, Akaya's girl. Don't regret it.

I jumped off the court and hit Kintaro's special move again.

"Super Ultra Great Delicious _DaiSharin Yama Arashi!_"

And I hit the serve.

She flashed me a smirk and hit the ball in a stance like cutting something. She hit the ball and soon, it reached my court.

"40-30"

She said with a grin on her face, "_Teni Muhou no Kiwami."_

The Pinnacle of Perfection? No way… _Usotsuki…_

I can't lose here. To a girl, that too.

Well, then, time to change.

I transform into another tennis star.

* * *

"Game count: Six Games All. Tie-breaker."

Damn. It is already the tie breaker. She is not even breaking a sweat.

Well, she is, but not as much as me!

I already used a lot of people to transform too. Even to she herself.

She doesn't even give a care about it. Damn.

How can I defeat her then? She is just like that-

Oh right. I smiled at the thought of it. I can use _that_.

I transformed to that, saying, "_Mada mada dane."_

I took a glance at her face.

She is …shocked….but not the shocked I was expecting. She looked …scared. Of her own brother?

Unconsciously, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Why did I even bother to ask? What are you talking about, Masaharu? Just ignore that face!

"E-even the voice…" She said as she dropped her tennis racquet. That was unquestionably not the reaction I was anticipating.

Her hands are… trembling? Does Ryoma scare her that much?

"L-like that time….Y-years ago…," She continued talking.

Is she even conscious?

"W-what if I hurt him… again? And what if-"

I cut her off. "_Ne, _I can change back if you want to." I used my normal voice.

Never mind asking her. I changed back to myself.

She looked at me. From her expression, I can see that she was relieved. Her hands are no longer trembling. Her eyes are no longer wavering. Her cocky smile returned back to her face.

What did Ryoma even do to affect her that much?

Or does she have split personalities or something

We went back to the game. It was her turn to serve.

She was about to serve when…

"Ha! Chibisuke! Why are you here?"

"It is none of your business."

"Is that how you treat your big brother?"

"I came after practice. We had extra-training, today."

I expected Akaya's girl to ignore it but instead her eyes enlarged as big as tea saucers and looked at the direction where the conversation is going on.

Why is she distracted by that? Wait…the voice….Ah. I see. No wonder.

But wait, why would she look so alarmed?

She said nothing and threw the tennis racquet to me.

I caught it and asked, "Why are you stopping now?"

She shot me a glare and placed her index finger in front of her lips. She is mentally telling me to shut up, I guess.

I wanted to talk more. I mean, I won't just obey her orders like that. However, something tells me that I should just shut up like she told me to.

She gave me a hand signal indicating that she will be going now.

She ran out of the tennis court to the opposite direction where the conversation is going on.

I looked at the location where she left in bewilderment. That's the opposite direction.

"Ah! Chibisuke Number Two! You are here!" The hoarser voice shouted suddenly.

Chibisuke… Number Two?

I was still on the tennis court. I decided to ask whether Renji and Akaya are coming with me to go to where the conversation is going on.

I looked over at Akaya…. To find him not there. Eh?

I looked at the umpire seat….. Renji is not there either. Huh?

What the hell? … Never mind. This is making no sense.

I walked over to the scene where this stupid conversation is going on. I walked through the bushes and stepped outside.

"Niou Masaharu! Why are you here?"

I looked to the boy who asked me.

"Heh. Momoshiro!" I yelled back in delight.

Looking over at the scene, I saw the cocky white-capped brat, his look-alike big brother and …Akaya's girl?

I was going to open my mouth to ask her about something when a hand clasped my mouth. I turned around seeing Renji. Why did he cover my mouth? Beside him, there was Akaya.

"Ryoga-nii, what are you doing here?" I looked over beside the tall green-hair guy and saw Akaya's girl asking the Ryoga guy.

"_Nande mo nai. _Rather, what were you doing?" He asked back to her.

She covered her face further more with her hoodie. "Just taking a stroll."

"With this much sweat?" He asked back.

"Tch. I went for a run. Shut up. It is none of your business, anyway."

Heh… She acts pretty much the same with her big brother. I see. But why is she lying?

"_Ne, anata. _I have been wondering for a while here…"

We all turned to the white-capped brat.

"_Kono baka yaro! _Ryoma! Long time no see!" Akaya's girl shouted …with a tinge of delight in her voice. She can talk like that? …Wow. I didn't saw that coming.

Ryoma looked at her in doubt. He narrowed his eyes at her. Is he angry at the fact that she called him an idiot.

"Ryoma? What's wrong? You did not react… at all…" She said to him.

Isn't he always like this?

Ryoma looked at the Ryoga guy and asked him, "Why does she look exactly like me?"

Ryoga cringed at his question. Akaya's girl did the same.

"Ryoma… You don't remember me? You are joking, right?" She asked him.

"_Anata dare?_" Ryoma asked her.

He doesn't know who she is?! That is insane! She is your twin-sister, God Damn it!

I glanced at the girl's face. She looked too startled. Her eyes…. Her eyes seemed like it was losing colour.

"Ryoma… You have forgotten who I am …"


	5. Genius Play 4: Oboeteru?

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size:  
11.818181991577148px; line-height: 18px; text-align:  
justify;"strongspan style="text-decoration:  
underline;"Ryoka's POV:/span/strong/p 


End file.
